Corey's Reflection
by sorin.stokkr7777
Summary: Someone named Corey falls into a jungle of some sort, and sees that he seems to transformed into a horse. Now he is trying to find his way out of the jungle. Note: It's told from Corey's point of view, and he doesn't know what anything is called, so he made up names. This does not reflect the author's lack of knowledge of the show.
1. Chapter 1

As Corey fell from the sky, he asked aloud, "How did I get to this point?"

However, he soon noticed that he was falling into what seemed to be a jungle of some sort. As soon has he wished to make it to ground safely, he felt his breath flee from his lungs. He began gasping for air, when he realized he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Well, he could, but it didn't feel right. He suddenly realized every part of him didn't feel right.

He glanced down at his arm and saw the foreleg of a horse. He gasped aloud and said, "If I didn't have weirder things happen to me already, I probably would be screaming my head off right now."

Corey began to look his new form over, however, due to the lack of a mirror, he planned to seek out a water source of some kind to use instead. As he walked through the jungle, he talked to someone that nobody else could see. But behind him, deep in the trees, there was something rustling. Corey stopped. He felt as if he was being watched.

He figured it could probably be animals, then facepalmed (facehoofed?) because he seemed to be an animal at this very moment as well. If it was animals, then they practically be people. Right?

"Be. QUIET!" he yelled in frustration. "I need a moment to THINK!"

Then, the howling began.

"Great," he thought sarcastically, "Now I'm dog food."

However, his sarcasm was short lived due to what popped out of the tree line. Big wolves made of wood.

"Wolf Treants?" he said in disbelief. He shook his head and began to run away.

As he began to run, the wolf treants, as Corey called them, began to chase him.

Amidst the chase, Corey yelled "I know! And no, I don't intend on listening to you! I got it! I'll jump in the middle of a body of water! And once I'm done, I'll move on from there!"

Luckily, as fate would have it, there was a fallen tree next to the river that Corey found himself running towards, hoping to lose the wolf treants. He managed to push the tree into the water and jump on, right as his pursuers made it to the spot he was standing moments before. The river wasn't flowing very fast though, it was just calm enough to see his reflection.

He was a horse alright. Had the hooves and the mane to prove it. However, there was some _odd_ features that made him second guess himself. Such as the horn on his head and the bird wings on his back.

"That looks ridiculous!" he said aloud. Suddenly, a maroon fire enveloped his horn and wings. And as soon as it appeared, it vanished taking the horn and wings with it.

Corey looked at his reflection tired and annoyed. "I'm not it the mood for this." Then, he spotted a problem, he was to short to be a horse, but looked like one So, what was he...?

Suddenly, A large shadow loomed over him, blocking out the sun. He felt the dread drop to his stomach. "So that's why the wolf treants didn't jump in after me….."


	2. Chapter 2

Corey turned toward the large, looming shadow. He couldn't tell what the thing was, but he chanted silently to himself, "Please don't let it be a giant."

However, he saw the shadow begin to move around, and the shape of the creature came into focus. It was an eight-headed lizard, a hydra. Corey's chant went from, "Please don't let it be a giant" to "Please let it be a giant."

Then Corey lost it. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the jungle screaming his head off. He then scolded himself for screaming like that, for any creature would be able to find him now.

At that moment, Corey heard rustling through the trees and overgrowth. His nerves were shot from the confusion and panic, so he did the most logical thing. He passed out right then and there.

When Corey came to he saw six horse like creatures surrounding him. He sat up real fast, startling the horse like creatures, whom he soon realized were all female. After checking his surroundings, he could tell that he was outside of that jungle. However, he saw that there was a small town nearby. How these creatures could live so close to a dangerous place was appalling to him.

Corey failed to notice that the strange creatures was trying to speak with him, until he saw blue colored hooves clapped in front of him. "Yes?" he asked in confusion.

After being scolded by (what he assumed to be) her friends, the blue mare (assuming she is a horse) asked "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why was you in the Everfree Forest? Wh-", before being scolded by her friends, yet again.

She defended herself by saying "Well, it was just a question!"

The orange colored mare said, "Well, it was more than one question."

"Come on now girls, let's not fight right now", said a white, unicorn!?

Corey put his head in between his hooves, due to the strain of the current situation.

"Yes, please." said another, whom seemed to be a purple unicorn.

As soon as Corey collected his thoughts about what happened, more details of the six mares came into focus. The blue one seemed to be a pegasus with rainbow hair, and the orange one seemed to be a regular horse with yellow hair. The white unicorn had purple hair, and there was a yellow pegasus with pink hair. Not only did the purple horse have a unicorn horn, but also pegasus wings as well. She looked like the creature Corey was moments before. Then, he saw Pinkamena Pie.

Corey silently thought to himself, "Great, I'm in My Little Pony! And the only thing I know about the show is Pinkie Pie!" He suddenly slumped to the ground, raising a gasp from everyone but Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, he's just tired, he'll be fine." She said waving a dismissal hoof, with a big grin on her face.

Pinkie suddenly jumped up and ran off toward the town, what Corey assumed was Ponyville. Due to Corey's lack of knowledge of the show, it made him and easy target if he got caught in a lie. Yeah, he didn't play on telling "The Mane Six?" that they were in a tv show. Wait, if he got here, wouldn't that make it an alternate dimension? Ugh, the thought was starting to wear at his nerves again.

"Yay, the welcome party!" Corey said sarcastically, frustrated with the recent turn of events. "I can't wait!"


End file.
